


父子問題

by second27



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: And maybe brother issues, Gen, Loki has daddy issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second27/pseuds/second27
Summary: 一場奧丁與洛基的對話。《雷神索爾：黑暗世界》衍生。
Relationships: Loki & Odin (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	父子問題

**Author's Note:**

> \- 《雷神索爾：黑暗世界》衍生  
> \- 一場奧丁與洛基的對話  
> \- 角色屬於原作，OOC屬於我

洛基垂著腦袋，向奧丁報告：「我王，請原諒我。我從黑暗世界帶著消息回來。沒有索爾或武器的痕跡，但是……」

「但是什麼？」奧丁威嚴的聲音從前方傳來，洛基在他看不到的地方撇了撇嘴。

他又吞了吞口水，明顯地。「我們找到了一具屍體。」

「洛基。」奧丁說。

「是他，我們到達的時候囚犯洛基已經沒有生命跡象。」他把頭垂得更低，勾起嘴角。

「洛基。」奧丁又重複了一遍，聽起來不像是在自言自語，但又不可能是在跟他說話。洛基用困惑的聲音問道：「我王？」

「洛基。」奧丁嘆息，「不要這麼做。不要在這裡。不要在這個時候。」

「您還好吧？」洛基抬起頭，故作關心。

「我才失去了你母親，洛基。」奧丁搖頭。「不要讓我以為我又失去你們之中的任何一個。」

洛基頓了一下，然後撤下魔法。既然奧丁察覺到了，他的所有計畫都宣告失敗。他居然沒有一個計畫來應對這個。他居然犯了這麼大的錯誤。

但他還是想知道自己在哪裡出了差錯，謊言與惡作劇之神可無法忍受自己的偽裝在第一眼就被拆穿。

「你是怎麼發現的？」

「你知道的，芙蕾嘉與我相伴多年。」奧丁懷念地——洛基討厭這個詞——說。「你演技很好，但有一件事你不知道。」

「那就告訴我！」洛基低吼。

「我告訴他們不要稱呼你為囚犯。」奧丁注視著他。「你所有的頭銜都保留著。你仍然是阿斯嘉的王子。」

「收起你那假惺惺的作態。」洛基握緊拳頭，瞪著奧丁，咆哮：「不要說的一副你好像在乎我的樣子。」

奧丁還是那副高高在上的模樣。他注視著洛基的眼睛，聲音平穩。「或許你現在看不見，但事實是，我確實在乎你，洛基。」

「如果你真的這麼想，那為什麼用那種方式對我說話？」洛基揮動手臂，憤氣填膺地。

奧丁直視洛基。洛基不會退縮。他至少值得一個答案。

「哪種方式？像是我對你感到失望？像是我覺得這些年來我花費在你身上的時間都白費了？因為我真的是這麼想的。」

憤怒捕獲了洛基的理智。他對奧丁怒吼，儘管他自己也不知道自己吼了些什麼。

「不要對我大吼大叫，洛基。」奧丁舉起權杖，輕輕地敲了一下地面，洛基的聲音嘎然而止。「你知道我尋求和平。你知道我用生命來守衛九界。你知道我流放索爾，你的哥哥，我的兒子，因為他挑起了與約頓海姆間無意義的戰爭。但你還是做了這些。你試圖屠盡霜巨人。你試圖用恐懼和殺戮來統治中庭。你做了所有我不願讓你做的事。」

「我相信索爾在行事前沒有想太多，但是你，洛基，你完全知道自己在做些什麼，但你還是做了。」奧丁在洛基驚疑不定的眼神中嘆息，「這才是使我憤怒的原因，洛基。」

洛基張開嘴，他本是想無聲地自言自語，卻沒想到奧丁已經解除了他的噤言，使他的喉嚨發出不受歡迎的聲音。「我只是……我只是試圖讓你們以我為榮。我只是想證明你們在我身上花費的心力是值得的。」我只是想證明我值得你們在我身上花的這些精力。他咬住了最後這句話。

「你不需要向我們證明任何事情，洛基。」奧丁望著他，溫和地。「你就是我們的榮耀。」

「我怎麼可能在有所成就之前就成為你們的榮耀？我又不是你的兒子。」看到奧丁不贊同的眼光，洛基修正語句，「不是你親生的。索爾可以得到這一切因為這是他應有的權利，可是我……我……」

奧丁好心地停止了他的不知所措。「我感到驕傲，為了你們兩個，不是因為血緣，而是因為你們成為了好人，就像我和你母親教導的那樣。」

「好人。」洛基嘀咕。

奧丁好笑地搖了搖頭。「你很調皮，非常調皮，但仍是個好人。你教養良好。你關心他人。你有自己的信念，不會輕易被動搖，但仍然願意接納不同的意見。這就是我所期待的。這就是我希望你能做到的。」

「在我得知你在中庭的所作所為時，我很失望。我以為我對你的教導完全失敗了。但你母親不同意。你母親認為你依然是我們的小兒子，只是不小心踏入了錯誤的小徑。她相信我們可以帶你回來。」提到逝去的芙蕾嘉，奧丁的聲音出現了難掩的沙啞。

「她是對的嗎，洛基？」奧丁輕聲重複，「她是對的嗎？」

洛基眨了眨眼，將臉微微上揚。他有些看不清楚奧丁。他看不清楚奧丁悵然的表情。他看不清楚奧丁身上浮現的老態龍鍾。

半晌，洛基才回過神來。

「那為什麼你不讓我坐上那個位子？」

不是說他真的想要，但他可以保留坐上去的權利，對吧？

「你必須承認，你並不是阿斯嘉人所崇尚的模樣。」奧丁理性道，重拾了他眾神之父的樣貌。「你們都不完美，但明顯地，索爾比你更受愛戴。」

「受愛戴。」洛基哼了一聲，不以為然。「說的好像那可以抵消他的愚蠢。」

奧丁輕笑，「受人民愛戴確實可以省很多事。至於其他的，不是還有你嗎？」

「你真的認為我只能止步於此？」洛基質問，心裡才剛安定下來的那處又開始晃動。「只能在索爾身邊成為他的影子？」

「我相信你會輔佐你哥哥，正如同我相信如果登上王位的人是你，你哥哥也會輔佐你。」奧丁看著他，穿越皮相，直達靈魂。「你不這麼覺得嗎？」

洛基靜默。他流放索爾從來都不是因為索爾本人，而是因為索爾那些盲目追從的朋友。

奧丁靜靜地看著他。

「洛基。」他平靜地喚了兒子的名字，「我打算退位了。」

洛基從自己的思緒裡抽身。「噢，可是你屬意的那位繼承人不在這裡，可能永遠回不來了。」

他還是忍不住諷刺他。

「對你哥哥有點信心，他會找到辦法的。」奧丁責備道，從鼻子裡哼了一聲。洛基覺得他比較可能是在不滿索爾。「還有，不，我屬意的繼承人就在這裡。」

就算知道這裡沒有其他人，洛基還是忍不住誇張地轉頭環顧四周，戲劇性地，就像他常被指責的那樣。他的視線轉了一圈，最後落在奧丁身上，然後伸出食指指向自己。「你是說……我？」

奧丁點頭。洛基放聲大笑，「你瘋了嗎？」

「洛基，我已經老了，而且累了。」奧丁自嘲。「失去你的母親讓我心碎，永遠無法被修復。你想要王座，而你哥哥不想。我找不到不將它給你的理由。」

洛基遲疑地打量他。他嗅不到任何一絲陰謀詭計。

奧丁是認真的，這讓他感到不可置信。

「你真的確定要這麼做？讓我提醒你，以免你忘記，你才剛判了我無期徒刑，就在，我想想，一週以前？你怎麼可以就這樣傳位給我？沒有人會承認的。」

「我的兒子。」奧丁微笑，「我想如何讓人民承認是你的問題。這是成為王者的第一課。」

說的好聽。洛基哼了一聲，但身為國王的那部分已經開始在快速飛動，思索他應該怎麼做。

惡作劇之神是阿斯嘉的新王，這會有多有趣？

他勾起一抹微笑。

奧丁慈祥地看著他的小兒子策劃壞主意，始終保持微笑。

洛基猛然回神。「那你呢？」他想照著兒時印象中的角度抬頭，卻突然發現他必須低下頭才能與奧丁對視。「你要做什麼？」

「我？我大概會離開這裡。」奧丁把手背在身後，環顧著雄偉的接見大廳。「我當國王太久了，你知道的，久到看不見什麼才是真正重要的。」

洛基看著他的背影。他想起小時候與索爾一起躲在柱子後面，偷看奧丁與大臣議事的樣子。「你要去哪裡？」

「中庭，我想。」奧丁轉向他，瞇起眼。「去看看我的兩個兒子都在守護的地方。」

他知道。洛基無法克制地顫抖著。他知道。

奧丁按住他的肩，沒有說話。

洛基稍稍平復心神後，朝奧丁咧嘴一笑，「噢，我知道一個適合你的地方。」

他換好衣服，帶著奧丁到中庭的一間小房子前。

「就是這裡，老人院！」他歡快地介紹，「這是中庭人放置他們的老父親的地方。」

「你這樣穿挺好看的。」奧丁答非所問，「比那平凡的士兵形象要好得多。」

洛基拼湊起一些他沒有細想的東西。

「等等，在我露出破綻前你就認出我來了。」洛基困惑，「你是怎麼做到的？」

「噢，我的兒子。」奧丁神祕地笑了笑，「想要愚弄你的老父親，你還是太年輕了一點。」

說完，他背著手，搖頭晃腦地踏上了老人院的臺階。

「你真的是這麼認為的嗎？」洛基問。奧丁轉過頭，本來是想要朝他的兒子得意地笑，但他最後看到的只有洛基的手，和魔法的綠色光芒。

*

「這是我的父親。他不記得我了，我知道、我知道。我相信他得了阿茲海默症。請你們好好照顧他，因為我自己沒有時間做這件事。畢竟你懂的，」洛基眨了眨眼，「我還要忙著當國王呢。」

**Author's Note:**

> 嘗試要寫的比較翻譯風，不知道會不會看起來很奇怪。  
> 為了翻譯風，我把這篇文的大部分對話都用英文過了一遍，導致我有點懷疑人生。  
> 更慘的是，現在說話都有種奇怪的英文的語序感，有點崩潰◢▆▅▄▃崩╰(〒皿〒)╯潰▃▄▅▇◣


End file.
